Ai oboeteimasuka
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Hikaru & Misa]] .:: LEMON ::. DOS VERSIONES. Basado en la pelicula, Do you remember love?. Antes de la llegada de la nave Macross a la tierra, Hikaru y Misa se demuestran cuan grande es su amor. SOLOS en el planeta azul.
1. Skull version

**_Ai oboeteimasuka..._**

**_Amor...¿Lo recuerdas?._****__**

**_Por: Maeda Ai._**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Versión Skull.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru Ichijo y Lynn Minmay salieron a dar un paseo por el espacio. Lamentablemente ambos fueron secuestrados por los Zentradi; Misa Hayase, Lynn Kaifun y Roy Focker También fueron capturados.

Durante un ataque Meltrandi, Roy muere, Mientras que Misa y Hikaru logran escapar y son transportados hasta el planeta tierra debido a un pliegue espacial.

Ambos soldados no tenían idea de que planeta era el que contemplaban, hasta que identificaron un portaaviones de las fuerzas unidas totalmente destruido.

Si, aquel astro desierto y devastado por un ataque espacial, no era otro más que la tierra.

Los Zentradi habían exterminado a miles de millones de personas en tan solo unos instantes.

Ahora la única esperanza era la llegada de la fortaleza MACROSS, la cual estaría en la tierra en un lapso de un mes. Mientras ese tiempo transcurría, Hikaru y Misa recorrieron varias ciudades del planeta con los mismos resultados... todas estaban absolutamente destruidas.

La tensión de aquellos días ocasionaba ciertas discusiones entre ambos militares, los cuales terminaron por cesar al darse cuenta de que ambos tenían algunas cosas en común.

Un día divisaron una ciudad que flotaba en medio del inmenso mar, allí encontraron respuestas a como habían sido creados los seres humanos y como comenzó la guerra entre los Zentran y Meltran.

Mientras recorrían la ciudad que fue construida por alienígenas hacia ya miles de millones de años, sintieron la necesidad de regresar a su hogar; realizar actos cotidianos como comer en compañía de una familia.

Misa, quien parecía estar más afectada, rompió en llanto ante la nostalgia que la invadía.

_* Quiero irme a mi casa... con las demás personas. *_

Dijo mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa de una de las casas de aquella semidestruida e inundada ciudad. Hikaru se conmovió al verla, por lo que tomo las manos de Misa entre las suyas, dándole a entender que estaba bien lo que sentía en ese momento.

_* Quédate con migo. *_

Le pidió, mientras las lagrimas recorrían insistentemente sus mejillas.

Ichijo no entendió porque, pero sintió un gran deseo de estar junto a ella; enredo sus manos con las de Hayase para darse su primer beso, un beso tierno y relativamente corto.

Se abrazaron por unos minutos; Misa no quería separarse de el, sentía que lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo y no sabia si esa sensación se debía a que eran los únicos seres sobre el planeta; que estaban completamente solos... lo único que deseaba era estar con el.

Misa buscó nuevamente los labios del joven, encontrándolos dispuestos a unirse con los de ella.. Se besaron largo rato, en cada beso, en cada suspiro sentían más ansias de volverse a besar, hasta que los besos se volvieron más profundos y apasionados; algunos los dejaban sin aliento y aun así continuaban exigiendo más de aquella caricia.

Hikaru recordó que en cierta ocasión, Roy le había dicho que si quería a una mujer, entonces debía hacerla suya aun por la fuerza si eso era necesario.

Ichijo decidió que las palabras de Focker se referían a este momento; exceptuando utilizar la fuerza para que Misa hiciera algo que no deseaba, después de todo el jamás obligaría a una mujer a hacer semejante sacrificio; además cuando Roy dijo semejantes palabras estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

El piloto guió sus labios hasta el oído derecho de la joven y comenzó a susurrarle palabras que en determinado momento fueron inaudibles para ella. Solo se limitaba a entrecerrar los ojos y abrazar con más fuerza al muchacho.

Hikaru tomo el cuerpo de Misa entre sus brazos y la llevo a un habitación contigua, una recamara. La dejo recostada sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, dejando caer con suavidad su musculoso cuerpo sobre el de la mujer.

En poco minutos ambos estaban empapados; la ciudad tenia poco tiempo de haber salido a flote y por ello aun se mantenía mojado todo a su alrededor.

Eso no les importo; querían seguir, continuar con ese contacto entre ellos, contacto que los relajaba y les hacia olvidar todo el desastre en el que se habían visto involucrados.

_* Te deseo, Misa... quiero hacerte el amor. *_

Aquellas palabras más que una confesión parecían más bien una suplica; sus ojos también suplicaban por una respuesta afirmativa. Misa no decía nada, solo miraba con ternura al joven... Ichijo tomo el rostro femenino entre sus manos y le dijo que nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no desease.

Considerando que Hayase estuvo presente cuando Roy le dijo a Hikaru que debía hacer suya a una mujer aun por la fuerza, las palabras que acabara de decir Ichijo eran muy reconfortantes para Misa, quien dio una respuesta...

_* Yo, yo también quiero hacer el amor... con tigo. *_

Hikaru sonrió agradecido y satisfecho con las palabras de la joven por lo que acerco el rostro de ella al suyo y le beso nuevamente.

Sus manos seguían posadas sobre el rostro de la mujer; hasta que lentamente las guió por toda la figura femenina que se encontraba a su entera disposición.

Recorrió cada centímetro, cada rincón de aquel cuerpo de mujer con sus ansiosas e inexpertas manos, hasta que se detuvo sobre los senos de Hayase.

Hikaru apretó con suavidad aquellos atributos femeninos sin detenerse por un rato; quería conocer el cuerpo de aquella mujer, aquella mujer que inexplicablemente se había clavado en su corazón de un solo golpe...

No, no estaba viviendo una aventura, en verdad se había enamorado de la teniente, de la que pensó no tenía sentimientos; no parecía humana en ese sentido... cuan equivocado estaba.

Ichijo retiro con algo de torpeza el uniforme militar del cuerpo de Misa. Poco rato después ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, mirándose con curiosidad y cierta vergüenza por la situación; era la primera vez para ambos.

Hayase tomo las manos de Hikaru y las guió hasta sus pechos; Ichijo aun estaba un tanto nervioso, aunque esto no le hizo perder tiempo por lo que siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven y deleitándose con el. Misa también se encontraba un poco tensa, aunque no tanto como Hikaru, esto quizás se debía a que ella era un par de años mayor que el.

Volvieron a recostarse, comenzando Hikaru a llenar con besos el cuerpo de Misa. Su rostro, su cuello... su senos, donde se detuvo por largo rato; deleitándose con desesperación.

En un instante los pezones de Misa se pusieron duros debido a la excitación; abrazó la cabeza del chico, haciendo que el rostro del mismo quedase aprisionado entre sus brazos y senos.

Hayase ardió en un placer que nunca llego si quiera a imaginar, mucho menos creyó que esa sensación tan inmensamente agradable pudiera dársela Hikaru, ese piloto novato que según ella no duraría nada en el ejercito pues le hacia falta la fuerza.

Ahora sabia que el disponía de la fuerza y valor que se requería en la milicia... pero más aun, la fuerza para amarla como nadie podía... como nadie más sería capaz.

Misa cedió un poco en la fuerza de su abrazo debido al enorme gozo que sentía su cuerpo, esto le permitió a Ichijo seguir recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer, su vientre... su vagina.

Al llegar a ese lugar tan secreto y escondido, tan intimo de la mujer, le provoco un vuelco inmediato de sensaciones a la joven, la cual, emitió un gemido relativamente corto.

Hikaru se llevo las largas piernas de la chica hacia sus hombros; Nuevamente Hayase colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del joven, con lo que acerco más el rostro del chico a su entrada.

Ichijo jugó un rato con el clítoris de la joven, haciendo círculos al rededor de aquel botón de placer. Misa se retorcía gustosa ante la sensación que Hikaru le provocaba.

El chico se entretuvo buen rato con esa parte del cuerpo de Hayase; poco después comenzó a introducir su lengua en la vagina de la chica, queriéndola penetrar con la lengua.

A cada roce de la lengua de Ichijo, a cada pequeño beso y suspiro que daba a la intimidad de Misa, esta sentía una gran corriente de sensaciones placenteras recorriendo absolutamente todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Hikaru por fin se sintió satisfecho de probar los jugos vaginales de la mujer que deseaba, se reincorporo para besar largamente los labios de Hayase... era gracioso, hasta hacia un mes ella no provocaba ninguna clase de sensación, mucho menos sentimientos en el y ahora... ahora lo estaba haciendo el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra... literalmente.

Eso era muy cierto, después de todo no había un solo ser humano, ni siquiera otra forma de vida en el planeta. Aquella estrella tan inmensa estaba siendo ocupada exclusivamente por ellos; y eso los hizo sentir más excitados en cierto modo.

La razón era simple: ellos solos estaban dándose vida mutuamente, además lo que hacían más que nada desde un punto de vista científico era preservar su especie, y vaya que urgía que la especie humana fuera preservada pues estaba casi en extinción.

Visto de esa forma, el planeta no se sentía muerto por que sus únicos habitantes hasta ahora... estaban vivos. Esto lo pensó Ichijo mientras seguía probando las profundidades de la boca de Misa.

_* Hace mucho, que no me sentía viva. *_

De pronto Misa interrumpió el silencio del lugar; sus palabras parecían hacer eco no solo en la isla sino también en la mente y corazón de Ichijo.

Hayase, al ver la expresión interrogante del muchacho, le explico que en el pasado se había enamorado de un joven del ejercito, pero este había muerto antes de que ambos pudiesen casarse. Desde entonces había dejado de considerarse una mujer apta para el matrimonio o cualquier otra relación amorosa o minimamente cariñosa.

Por ello se comportaba de manera agresiva, distante y cortante con las personas... en especial con los hombres.

_* Entiendo... eso sentí cuando Minmay fue secuestrada por los Zentradi. Lo más seguro es que ella este _

_  muerta. *_

Misa lo miro con tristeza, en parte porque el aun recordaba a Minmay; también porque ambos compartían ese sentimiento de vacío y necesidad de amor.

Hikaru se disculpo por su comentario sobre Minmay. No sabia exactamente porque la había mencionado, quizá inconscientemente comparaba a Misa con la cantante.

Pero si bien era cierto que hasta hace unos días la ganadora de aquella comparación hubiese sido Lynn Minmay, en esta revancha que les concedió el destino la única e indiscutible ganadora del corazón de Hikaru era la misma Misa Hayase, por eso estaban haciendo el amor en esos momentos.

Y todo eso fue resumido en un corto beso que Ichijo le diera a la comandante.

Después de aquella corta conversación, Hikaru le pregunto a la joven si estaba lista para lo que venía; ella, con unas cuantas dudas sobre la situación, titubeó un poco en su respuesta para finalmente acceder nerviosa a la entrega total de sus emociones.

Ichijo besó la frente de Misa para poco después estrechar el cuerpo de la misma al de el. Con su miembro varonil ya bastante erecto, el chico se dispuso a entrar en el cuerpo de la joven.

Primero con movimientos lentos y torpes para comenzar con calma y abrirse paso entre los muslos de Hayase. Después de determinadas embestidas al interior de la mujer, Hikaru sintió un obstáculo en su camino a la gloria que le prometía aquel cuerpo; la virginidad de Misa.

Hikaru empujo con un poco más de fuerza al interior, rompiendo el himen de la chica y provocando que esto la dejara escapar un grito de dolor; un poco de sangre salía por la vagina de la mujer y un mar de lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la misma. Ichijo se detuvo un momento para no lastimar más el cuerpo de Misa y para que esta se acostumbrara a tener dentro la mitad de la hombría del muchacho.

_* Descuida, ya pasó. *_

De pronto, la voz de la joven le indicó a Hikaru que no debía preocuparse, se había preparado para ese dolor y realmente no había sido tan intenso.

Ichijo continuo con su entrada al cuerpo de Misa, la cual se sobrepuso al dolor y comenzaba a experimentar una exquisita sensación de placer que fluía de su entrepierna gracias al miembro del chico, y de aquí, se expandía a todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

En aquel momento, Hayase le dio toda su voluntad al muchacho; en cada va y ven de los cuerpos, estos se sincronizaban en un baile con movimientos desesperados y constantes para unir sus figuras lo más posible. El ritmo se fue acelerando mientras ambos pedían más y más del compañero.

Sus respiraciones se veían interrumpidas por los gemidos de gozo que cada uno emitía sin poder evitarlo. Una vez que el ritmo alcanzó una sincronía difícil de mantener por ambos muchachos, y que el placer no podía ser retenido por más tiempo, ninguno de los dos soporto más y se colapsaron llenos de sensaciones un tanto difíciles de describir... eran tantas, amor, placer, ansias, dolor, cansancio, felicidad...

Misa recibió de lleno el placer y terminó viniéndose en un mediano orgasmo, seguida por Hikaru, quien sacó su pene del interior de la chica y se vació en la boca de la misma.

Ambos se reincorporaron para poco después dejar caer sus cuerpos sobre la cama, completamente cansados pero llenos de felicidad gracias a la nueva vida que comenzaban, juntos.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___

La noche llegó a la desabitada tierra y el encuentro pasional de ambos militares fue interrumpido por el sueño y cansancio que ambos sentían tras su ardua búsqueda, inútil, de rastros de vida sobre el planeta.

El silencio del astro inhabitado fue interrumpido por un sonido que venia del cielo. Hikaru Ichijo despertó por el insistente sonido que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca de ellos; curioso, dejó aquel lecho provisional que compartió con Misa y en el que tanto disfruto del cuerpo y amor de la joven.

Salió a las calles destruidas  de la ciudad alienígena, para poder divisar el cielo e intentar encontrar el punto de donde emergía tal sonido.

_* ¿Se esta moviendo de nuevo? *_

Misa llamo la atención del joven; ella, al sentir que el cuerpo de Ichijo se alejaba de su cuerpo, sintió un gran e insoportable frío recorrer su figura, por lo que salió a buscar a su pareja.

_* No, ese ruido viene del cielo. *_

Ichijo dio respuesta a la pregunta de su mujer; de pronto, ambos se miraron ante la posibilidad que invadió sus mentes; corrieron a un lugar más despejado y entonces...

De entre las estrellas, una gigantesca sombra se abrió paso y se dejo ver... MACROSS.

Misa, llena de felicidad, se abrazo a Hikaru, el cual le regalo un tierno beso compartiendo así la felicidad que la chica sentía.

Mas sin embargo, la llegada de la fortaleza espacial a la tierra, no significaba otra cosa más que el inicio de la guerra espacial, una guerra imposible de ganar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La diferencia entre las versiones solo es en los nombres de los personajes.

**Versión Skull**: Nombres originales.

**Versión Bermellón**: Nombres en castellano.

¿Por qué?: Pues porque algunos lectores los prefieren así, y luego avientan cada pedrada que de veras duele.

Pude ver la película de Macross, mejor conocida como: **Do you remember love?.**

Al ver la escena del beso entre estos personajes, no pude imaginarme más que a ellos dando rienda suelta al amor.

Orgullosamente el primer y hasta esta fecha, único fanfiction Lemon en Español de Robotech/Macross: **13/Ene/2002.**

Dudas, etc...

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

NO escribo:

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.


	2. Bermellon version

**Ai oboeteimasuka... **

_**Amor...¿Lo recuerdas?. **_

Por: _Maeda Ai. _

Versión Bermellón.

* * *

Rick Hunter y Lynn Minmay salieron a dar un paseo por el espacio. Lamentablemente ambos fueron secuestrados por los Zentraedi; Lisa Hayes, Lynn Kale y Roy Fokker También fueron capturados. 

Durante un ataque Meltrandi, Roy muere, mientras que Lisa y Rick logran escapar y son transportados hasta el planeta tierra debido a un pliegue espacial.

Ambos soldados no tenían idea de que planeta era el que contemplaban, hasta que identificaron un portaaviones de las fuerzas unidas totalmente destruido.

Si, aquel astro desierto y devastado por un ataque espacial, no era otro más que la tierra.

Los Zentraedi habían exterminado a miles de millones de personas en tan solo unos instantes.

Ahora la única esperanza era la llegada de la fortaleza MACROSS, la cual estaría en la tierra en un lapso de un mes. Mientras ese tiempo transcurría, Rick y Lisa recorrieron varias ciudades del planeta con los mismos resultados... todas estaban absolutamente destruidas.

La tensión de aquellos días ocasionaba ciertas discusiones entre ambos militares, los cuales terminaron por cesar al darse cuenta de que ambos tenían algunas cosas en común.

Un día divisaron una ciudad que flotaba en medio del inmenso mar, allí encontraron respuestas a como habían sido creados los seres humanos y como comenzó la guerra entre los Zentran y Meltran.

Mientras recorrían la ciudad que fue construida por alienígenas hacia ya miles de millones de años, sintieron la necesidad de regresar a su hogar; realizar actos cotidianos como comer en compañía de una familia.

Lisa, quien parecía estar más afectada, rompió en llanto ante la nostalgia que la invadía.

_Quiero irme a mi casa... con las demás personas. _

Dijo mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa de una de las casas de aquella semidestruida e inundada ciudad. Rick se conmovió al verla, por lo que tomo las manos de Lisa entre las suyas, dándole a entender que estaba bien lo que sentía en ese momento.

_Quédate con migo. _

Le pidió, mientras las lagrimas recorrían insistentemente sus mejillas.

Hunter no entendió porque, pero sintió un gran deseo de estar junto a ella; enredo sus manos con las de Hayes para darse su primer beso, un beso tierno y relativamente corto.

Se abrazaron por unos minutos; Lisa no quería separarse de el, sentía que lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo y no sabia si esa sensación se debía a que eran los únicos seres sobre el planeta; que estaban completamente solos... pero lo único que deseaba era estar con el.

Lisa buscó nuevamente los labios del joven, encontrándolos dispuestos a unirse con los de ella.. Se besaron largo rato, en cada beso, en cada suspiro sentían más ansias de volverse a besar, hasta que los besos se volvieron más profundos y apasionados; algunos los dejaban sin aliento y aun así continuaban exigiendo más de aquella caricia.

Rick recordó que en cierta ocasión, Roy le había dicho que si quería a una mujer, entonces debía hacerla suya aun por la fuerza si eso era necesario.

Hunter decidió que las palabras de Fokker se referían a este momento; exceptuando utilizar la fuerza para que Lisa hiciera algo que no deseaba, después de todo el jamás obligaría a una mujer a hacer semejante sacrificio; además cuando Roy dijo semejantes palabras estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

El piloto guió sus labios hasta el oído derecho de la joven y comenzó a susurrarle palabras que en determinado momento fueron inaudibles para ella. Solo se limitaba a entrecerrar los ojos y abrazar con más fuerza al muchacho.

Rick tomo el cuerpo de Lisa entre sus brazos y la llevo a un habitación contigua, una recamara. La dejo recostada sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, dejando caer con suavidad su musculoso cuerpo sobre el de la mujer.

En poco minutos ambos estaban empapados; la ciudad tenia poco tiempo de haber salido a flote y por ello aun se mantenía mojado todo a su alrededor.

Eso no les importo; querían seguir, continuar con ese contacto entre ellos, contacto que los relajaba y les hacia olvidar todo el desastre en el que se habían visto involucrados.

_Te deseo, Lisa... quiero hacerte el amor. _

Aquellas palabras más que una confesión parecían más bien una suplica; sus ojos también suplicaban por una respuesta afirmativa. Lisa no decía nada, solo miraba con ternura al joven... Hunter tomo el rostro femenino entre sus manos y le dijo que nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no desease.

Considerando que Hayes estuvo presente cuando Roy le dijo a Rick que debía hacer suya a una mujer aun por la fuerza, las palabras que acabara de decir Hunter eran muy reconfortantes para Lisa, quien dio una respuesta...

_Yo, yo también quiero hacer el amor... con tigo. _

Rick sonrió agradecido y satisfecho con las palabras de la joven por lo que acerco el rostro de ella al suyo y le beso nuevamente.

Sus manos seguían posadas sobre el rostro de la mujer; hasta que lentamente las guió por toda la figura femenina que se encontraba a su entera disposición.

Recorrió cada centímetro, cada rincón de aquel cuerpo de mujer con sus ansiosas e inexpertas manos, hasta que se detuvo sobre los senos de Hayes.

Rick apretó con suavidad aquellos atributos femeninos sin detenerse por un rato; quería conocer el cuerpo de aquella mujer, aquella mujer que inexplicablemente se había clavado en su corazón de un solo golpe...

No, no estaba viviendo una aventura, en verdad se había enamorado de la teniente, de la que pensó no tenía sentimientos; no parecía humana en ese sentido... cuan equivocado estaba.

Hunter retiro con algo de torpeza el uniforme militar del cuerpo de Lisa. Poco rato después ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, mirándose con curiosidad y cierta vergüenza por la situación; era la primera vez para ambos.

Hayes tomo las manos de Rick y las guió hasta sus pechos; Hunter aun estaba un tanto nervioso, aunque esto no le hizo perder tiempo por lo que siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven y deleitándose con el. Lisa también se encontraba un poco tensa, aunque no tanto como Rick, esto quizás se debía a que ella era un par de años mayor que el.

Volvieron a recostarse, comenzando el joven a llenar con besos el cuerpo de Lisa. Su rostro, su cuello... su senos, donde se detuvo por largo rato; deleitándose con desesperación.

En un instante los pezones de Lisa se pusieron duros debido a la excitación; abrazó la cabeza del chico, haciendo que el rostro del mismo quedase aprisionado entre sus brazos y senos.

Hayes ardió en un placer que nunca llego si quiera a imaginar, mucho menos creyó que esa sensación tan inmensamente agradable pudiera dársela Rick, ese piloto novato que según ella no duraría nada en el ejercito pues le hacia falta la fuerza.

Ahora sabia que el disponía de la fuerza y valor que se requería en la milicia... pero más aun, la fuerza para amarla como nadie podía... como nadie más sería capaz.

Lisa cedió un poco en la fuerza de su abrazo debido al enorme gozo que sentía su cuerpo, esto le permitió a Hunter seguir recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer, su vientre... su vagina.

Al llegar a ese lugar tan secreto y escondido, tan intimo de la mujer, le provoco un vuelco inmediato de sensaciones a la joven, la cual, emitió un gemido relativamente corto.

Rick se llevo las largas piernas de la chica hacia sus hombros; Nuevamente Hayes colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del joven, con lo que acerco más el rostro del chico a su entrada.

Hunter jugó un rato con el clítoris de la joven, haciendo círculos al rededor de aquel botón de placer. Lisa se retorcía gustosa ante la sensación que aquel chico le provocaba.

El muchacho se entretuvo buen rato con esa parte del cuerpo de Hayes; poco después comenzó a introducir su lengua en la vagina de la chica, queriéndola penetrar con la lengua.

A cada roce de la lengua de Hunter, a cada pequeño beso y suspiro que daba a la intimidad de Lisa, esta sentía una gran corriente de sensaciones placenteras recorriendo absolutamente todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Rick por fin se sintió satisfecho de probar los jugos vaginales de la mujer que deseaba, se reincorporo para besar largamente los labios de Hayes... era gracioso, hasta hacia un mes, ella no provocaba ninguna clase de sensación, mucho menos sentimientos en el y ahora... ahora lo estaba haciendo el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra... literalmente.

Eso era muy cierto, después de todo no había un solo ser humano, ni siquiera otra forma de vida en el planeta. Aquella estrella tan inmensa estaba siendo ocupada exclusivamente por ellos; y eso los hizo sentir más excitados en cierto modo.

La razón era simple: ellos solos estaban dándose vida mutuamente, además lo que hacían más que nada desde un punto de vista científico era preservar su especie, y vaya que urgía que la especie humana fuera preservada pues estaba casi en extinción.

Visto de esa forma, el planeta no se sentía muerto por que sus únicos habitantes hasta ahora... estaban vivos. El pensó en todo esto mientras seguía probando las profundidades de la boca de Lisa.

_Hace mucho, que no me sentía viva. _

De pronto Lisa interrumpió el silencio del lugar; sus palabras parecían hacer eco no solo en la isla sino también en la mente y corazón de Hunter.

Hayes, al ver la expresión interrogante del muchacho, le explico que en el pasado se había enamorado de un joven del ejercito, pero este había muerto antes de que ambos pudiesen casarse. Desde entonces había dejado de considerarse una mujer apta para el matrimonio o cualquier otra relación amorosa o minimamente cariñosa.

Por ello se comportaba de manera agresiva, distante y cortante con las personas... en especial con los hombres.

_Entiendo... eso sentí cuando Minmay fue secuestrada por los Zentraedi. Lo más seguro es que ella este __muerta. _

Lisa lo miro con tristeza, en parte porque el aun recordaba a Minmay; también porque ambos compartían ese sentimiento de vacío y necesidad de amor.

Rick se disculpo por su comentario sobre Minmay. No sabia exactamente porque la había mencionado, quizá inconscientemente comparaba a Lisa con la cantante.

Pero si bien era cierto que hasta hace unos días la ganadora de aquella comparación hubiese sido Lynn Minmay, en esta revancha que les concedió el destino, la única e indiscutible ganadora del corazón de Rick era la misma Lisa Hayes, por eso estaban haciendo el amor en esos momentos.

Y todo eso fue resumido en un corto beso que Hunter le diera a la comandante.

Después de aquella corta conversación, el joven le pregunto a la joven si estaba lista para lo que venía; ella, con unas cuantas dudas sobre la situación, titubeó un poco en su respuesta para finalmente acceder nerviosa a la entrega total de sus emociones.

Hunter besó la frente de Lisa para poco después estrechar el cuerpo de la misma al de el. Con su miembro varonil ya bastante erecto, el chico se dispuso a entrar en el cuerpo de la joven.

Primero con movimientos lentos y torpes para comenzar con calma y abrirse paso entre los muslos de Hayes. Después de determinadas embestidas al interior de la mujer, el hombre sintió un obstáculo en su camino a la gloria que le prometía aquel cuerpo; la virginidad de Lisa.

Rick empujo con un poco más de fuerza al interior, rompiendo el himen de la chica y provocando con esto que ella dejara escapar un grito de dolor; un poco de sangre salía por la vagina de la mujer y un mar de lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la misma. Hunter se detuvo un momento para no lastimar más el cuerpo de Lisa y para que esta se acostumbrara a tener dentro la mitad de la hombría del muchacho.

_Descuida, ya pasó. _

De pronto, la voz de la joven le indicó a Rick que no debía preocuparse, se había preparado para ese dolor y realmente no había sido tan intenso.

Hunter continuo con su entrada al cuerpo de Lisa, la cual se sobrepuso al dolor y comenzaba a experimentar una exquisita sensación de placer que fluía de su entrepierna gracias al miembro del chico, y de aquí, se expandía a todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

En aquel momento, Hayes le dio toda su voluntad al muchacho; en cada va y ven de los cuerpos, estos se sincronizaban en un baile con movimientos desesperados y constantes para unir sus figuras lo más posible. El ritmo se fue acelerando mientras ambos pedían más y más del compañero.

Sus respiraciones se veían interrumpidas por los gemidos de gozo que cada uno emitía sin poder evitarlo. Una vez que el ritmo alcanzó una sincronía difícil de mantener por ambos muchachos, y que el placer no podía ser retenido por más tiempo, ninguno de los dos soporto más y se colapsaron llenos de sensaciones un tanto difíciles de describir... eran tantas, amor, placer, ansias, dolor, cansancio, felicidad...

Lisa recibió de lleno el placer y terminó viniéndose en un mediano orgasmo, seguida por Rick, quien sacó su pene del interior de la chica y se vació en la boca de la misma.

Ambos se reincorporaron para poco después dejar caer sus cuerpos sobre la cama, completamente cansados pero llenos de felicidad gracias a la nueva vida que comenzaban, juntos.

La noche llegó a la desabitada tierra y el encuentro pasional de ambos militares fue interrumpido por el sueño y cansancio que ambos sentían tras su ardua búsqueda, inútil, de rastros de vida sobre el planeta.

El silencio del astro inhabitado fue interrumpido por un sonido que venia del cielo. Rick Hunter despertó por el insistente sonido que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca de ellos; curioso, dejó aquel lecho provisional que compartió con Lisa y en el que tanto disfruto del cuerpo y amor de la joven.

Salió a las calles destruidas de la ciudad alienígena, para poder divisar el cielo e intentar encontrar el punto de donde emergía tal sonido.

_¿Se esta moviendo de nuevo? _

Lisa llamo la atención del joven; ella, al sentir que el cuerpo de su amante se alejaba de su cuerpo, sintió un gran e insoportable frío recorrer su figura, por lo que salió a buscar a su pareja.

_No, ese ruido viene del cielo. _

Hunter dio respuesta a la pregunta de su mujer; de pronto, ambos se miraron ante la posibilidad que invadió sus mentes; corrieron a un lugar más despejado y entonces...

De entre las estrellas, una gigantesca sombra se abrió paso y se dejo ver... MACROSS.

Lisa, llena de felicidad, se abrazo a Rick, el cual le regalo un tierno beso compartiendo así la felicidad que la chica sentía.

Mas sin embargo, la llegada de la fortaleza espacial a la tierra no significaba otra cosa más que el inicio de la guerra espacial, una guerra imposible de ganar.

**_Finalizado._**

* * *

Para nada es un segundo capitulo, tan solo creí que sería bueno publicar también esta versión, después de todo, se conoce más a los personajes por sus nombres en castellano.

La diferencia entre las versiones solo es en los nombres de los personajes.

**Versión Skull**: Nombres originales.

**Versión Bermellón**: Nombres en castellano.

¿Por qué: Pues porque algunos lectores los prefieren así, y luego avientan cada pedrada que de veras duele.

Pude ver la película de Macross, mejor conocida como: **Do you remember love?.**

Al ver la escena del beso entre estos personajes, no pude imaginarme más que a ellos dando rienda suelta al amor.

Orgullosamente el primer y hasta esta fecha, único fanfiction Lemon en Español de Robotech/Macross: **13/Ene/2002.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai. 

Por razones de tiempo... 

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
